1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical depilator, in particularly, to an electrical depilator which is easy in die sinking, convenient in assembling, and of low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various electrical depilators with different constructions in conventional technology and there are a great many patents relating to depilators. FIG. 1 shows a type of depilator among conventional ones. The depilator comprises a main body 1′, a motor 2′, a reduction gear set 3′, an arcuate shaft 4′, a set of base pieces 5′ and thin clipping pieces 6′. Each clipping piece 6′ is fixed on a corresponding base piece 5′, that is, the thin clipping piece 6′ is supported on and driven by the base piece 5′ to move correspondingly. The whole set of base pieces 5′ are coupled together by shifting yokes (not shown, or by bearing housings or shaft pins) so as to rotate synchronously. The whole set of base pieces 5′ and the thin clipping pieces 6′ are fitted over the arcuate shaft 4′ which is supported on a shaft seat of the main body 1′. A first stage gear of the reduction gear set 3′ meshes with a driving wheel of the motor 2′, and a last stage gear is fixed on the base piece 5′ which is located at the endmost position.
When it is energized, the driving wheel of the motor 2′ drives the whole set of base pieces 5′ and the thin clipping pieces 6′ supported on the base pieces 5′ through the reduction gear set 3′ to rotate around the arcuate shaft 4′. Thereby, the clipping pieces 6′ on the gradually-narrowed side of the arcuate shaft 4′ are caused to perform a clipping action by the way of being pressed by the base pieces 5′, and those on the gradually-widened side of the arcuate shaft 4′ perform a loosening action. Thus, hairs are depilated rapidly on the gradually-narrowed side of the arcuate shaft 4′ by the clipping pieces 6′, while the depilated hairs are thrown into the hair-collecting box on the gradually-widened side of the arcuate shaft 4′. Therefore, such depilator can depilate hairs rapidly.
However, it can be readily appreciated that the above-mentioned depilator has the following disadvantages after a close study of its structure.
The depilator comprises a plurality of base pieces 5′ performing pressure transfer and motion functions and thin clipping pieces 6′ supported by the pieces 5′ and performing a hair clipping function. In addition, the plurality of base pieces 5′ and the clipping pieces 6′ are arranged alternately in the following manner: one base piece 5′→two thin clipping pieces 6′→one base piece 5′ . . . and so on. Thus, there are too many members, which need die sinking not only for forming base piece 5′ but also for forming thin clipping pieces 6′. Therefore, it is difficult in die sinking. Furthermore, the cost of manufacture is high because the structure of the depilator is complicated and the thin clipping pieces 6′ are generally made of metals. Moreover, the assembling procedure is very troublesome because of the alternate arrangement in the form of one base piece 5′→two thin clipping pieces 6′→one base piece 5′ . . . and so on.